


Tongue-Tied

by ivarara



Series: Maxis [18]
Category: Warframe
Genre: this is jsut to Feels Good man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-26 15:28:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19008601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivarara/pseuds/ivarara
Summary: Max tries to speak. Everyone laughs.





	Tongue-Tied

**Author's Note:**

> I dunno if I've mentioned it yet? But I did make a couple'a side OCs for this here thingy. Dodge is a combat medic; Buffy is a Hellion/general heavy weapons dude. :]

“Amalgams.”

“Uh-mal-gums?”

A sigh. “No. ‘Ah-mal-gams’. Just like that.”

“‘Uh-mal-gums’?” Slower, more focused, but still the same.

“No, Max.” A frustrated grumble.

“What? What am I doing wrong? That’s just how I say it!”

An amused snort off to the side. “Give ‘er a different word, Dodge,” Buffy quips.

A huff. “Like what?”

“Get her to try ‘Ropalolyst’!” One of the lancers calls out.

“Okay. Max, listen: it’s pronounced ‘Ropalolyst’.”

Reflexively, the Operator parrots the word back. “Rup-uh-lo-lyst.” Muffled cackling from the crowd. Max throws a baleful glare at them. Dodge struggles to keep his act straight.

“Repeat after me, exactly. Ro-”

“Ro-”

“Pa-”

“Pa-”

“Lo-”

“Lo-”

“-lyst.”

“-lyst.”

“Row-poe-low-lyst.”

“...Ruh-puh-low-lyst?”

Dodge crosses his arms to prevent putting his head in his hands defeatedly. “Nope. No, kid. That’s not--hmph.”

Max looks genuinely upset. “I don’t understand what I’m messing up.” Ivara watches, bemused.

Buffy decides to intervene, showing mercy. “Coulda been an accent on her.”

Dodge nods. “That’s possible. Most Grineer have voices gruff enough to eliminate any semblance of an accent, I suppose. You were also raised in a different environment, in a different time, by different people. It would be reasonable for you to speak with variations compared to the likes of us.” Dodge pauses, looking at Max’s bewildered face. “Goes to prove how unique you are.”

Buffy snorts. “It’s not that deep.”

“It may not be. However, it’s true,” Dodge points a gloved finger at her. “Don’t you forget it,” he adds sarcastically.

Max goes stiff as a rod and throws a mock salute. “Yessir.”


End file.
